


Memory

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas reflects on the memories he has of Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Young Avengers ongoing. This was written before the Young Avengers Presents series. I have edited in Jonas's name for clarity as the previous Vision is referenced.

Jonas’s first memory of Cassie is from the original Vision.

She was barely 13 and racing around the Avenger's Mansion with Captain Britain's children. There were times when Ms. Marvel and the Scarlet Witch would join them. The original Vision's eyes would linger on the Scarlet Witch and while Jonas didn't have thoughts associated with these memories, he is sure that the past Vision was thinking of the twin boys they used to have.

He has many memories of Cassie from his predecessor. Some he believes Cassie would be embarrassed to know he remembers. But the memories he replays the most in his mind are from Iron Lad.

He plays them over in his mind and each time he feels ashamed. They are not his memories, nor are the thoughts and feelings associated with them. Those moments are not his to see and yet he can't stop himself from reliving them.

His favorite is when Cassie's kiss surprises Iron Lad. He knows what is coming but each time it is exciting and unexpected, and each time he can imagine Cassie kissing him in the same way. He knows it will not happen.

He knows because each time Cassie looks at him, she sees memories of her own.


End file.
